


Your Own Personal Guardian Devil.

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Ella Lopez and Lucifer Morningstar's Bromance [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Bromance, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Ella and Lucifer are bros, Gen, Guns, Identity Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, No gunshot wounds, Not Beta Read, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Shooting, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Lucifer protects Ella from being shot by the bad guy they're tracking down.





	Your Own Personal Guardian Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for some bro Ella and Luci fics- but apparently they're not a popular platonic ship so I cri

Lucifer picks up the file on the Detective's desk and skims through it, waiting for Chloe to return from her private phone call. His eyes glaze over the sheet before they pause on a name.

 _Michael Schmidt._ The name reads.

He frowns, _where had he heard that name before?_  He hums softly and looks around, scouring the precinct for the Detective. He glances around a few times but he can't see her anywhere.

Dan is sitting at his desk and looking through some files; and other officers- that Lucifer can't be bothered to learn the names of- are just doing their own thing. But there's no Chloe. With a soft frown, he glances around once more and sees Ella sitting at the table, looking through a microscope at something. 

He takes the paper with him and walks through the glass doorway. He's about to open his mouth and ask Ella something when she turns towards him and yelps, falling backwards off her chair in surprise.

Lucifer quickly rushes forward and stops her halfway down, so her legs are still on the chair but she's horizontal in the air- only being held up by Lucifer's free hand.

Her heart is thumping in her chest and she curses in Spanish. "Oh my gosh, Lucifer! You scared me!" She puts a hand on her chest, not at all worried about falling while he's right there, and he looks down at her apologetically.

"Apologies, Miss Lopez." He helps her to sit back up and she adjusts her rumpled clothing. "I just came in to ask about a Michael Schmidt." Her face shows recognition and she nods.

"Oh yeah, he was sending me death threats.." Lucifer's face hardens. "So I asked Chloe to look into it, but he doesn't have any house or work addresses, and his only living relative is his sister Melissa who was put in jail a few months ago for murder." He nods, still looking a bit disgruntled, and Ella puts a comforting hand on his arm. "Hey, it's fine man."

He looks back down at the paper and thinks for a moment before pulling out his phone. He flicks through his phone contacts and then excuses himself from the room to call in his favour..

 

* * *

 

"Alright, thank you very much Hanna. Yes, enjoy the rest of your day. Goodbye." Lucifer hangs up the phone and looks down at the sticky note with the address on it. His face splits into a malicious grin and he shoves the note into his pocket, getting up from the Detective's desk to go to his car.

As he's walking towards the elevator Ella runs up to him and hops in with him. Lucifer looks down at her with a raised eyebrow and Ella looks up at him with a suspicious look.

"You've got his address, right?" She asks, and from the way Lucifer's eyes slightly widen she knows he does.

"I... yes, I called in a favour." He responds, looking back towards the elevator door.

"Cool." She nods, looking around as the elevator goes down.

They go down in silence, and then get out and begin walking towards Lucifer's 1962 Chevrolet Corvette.

Lucifer glances over his shoulder and sees Ella casually following him and he stops walking, causing her to stop as well.

"I'm sorry Miss Lopez, but I don't think you should come. You know.. death threats and all that." He gives her an uneasy smile. Ella rolls her eyes at him and smiles good-naturedly.

"Aw it's okay Lu, I'm tougher than I look." She lightly punches his arm and laughs as she continues walking. Lucifer watches as she walks to his car and he shakes himself, messing with the cuff of his shirt as he continues walking, a soft smirk on his face.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer parks his car down the road; following Ella's advice in wanting to get the jump on them. They walk down the road, chatting idly as to not draw suspicion, and Lucifer moves a bit of stray fence out of the way to reveal their entrance. Ella kneels down and crawls through, getting slightly snagged on a bit of wire. The Devil, slightly begrudgingly, gets down as well and shuffles through awkwardly. He's about to continue walking away when Ella stops him.

"Hey wait," She turns around, still kneeling, and pulls a little bit of pink fabric free from the fence. She puts it securely in her jeans pocket before standing up. Her eyes meet Lucifer's and he's giving her a look. "What? Can't have the LAPD thinking  _I_ had anything to do with this." She says innocently with a shrug. Lucifer smirks and gives her a swift nod before they continue across the abandoned parking lot.

The building they're walking over to has it's windows boarded up so they can't see in. They share a look of "oh yeah totally not suspicious at all".

They approach one of the side doors and Lucifer jiggles the handle a few times before Ella swats his hands away; he backs up with his hands raised in surrender. The forensics scientist pulls on her signature blue rubber gloves and kneels down, pulling out her lock-picks. She makes quick work of the door and slowly creaks it open. Lucifer steps into the dark building, with Ella close on his heels, and they walk through the dark rooms.

They hear a noise further in and then a sound of glass shattering on the floor. Ella stops Lucifer by grabbing his arm once more and he turns to look back at her. She raises a finger to her lips and then lets go of him to hold up her two index fingers. She points at him with one, and then moves it to point in the direction they're going in. Then she points her other finger at her chest, and then to the other direction that's darker.

Lucifer blinks a few times before nodding, and he continues walking. Ella turns and starts sneaking quickly in her own direction, crouching around boxes and down the hallway. She keeps creeping until the light starts to fill the hallway, coming from an open room to the side. She leans around the corner and sees quite a large ballroom with giant windows from ceiling to floor- which is causing all the light.

The room has marble floors, and white walls, with pillars and large marble gargoyle statues scattered around.

She glances around the room a few times before she notices something red behind one of the pillars. No one seems to be in the room so she jogs over and skids to a stop. It's red paint. She hears the loud  _clunk_ of a gun being cocked and she turns just as it starts firing.

She gasps and closes her eyes, waiting for the impact of a load of bullets... but none come.

Ella opens her eyes slowly and is face to face with a suited chest. There's something white to both sides of the man, but the rest of the room is white so she doesn't bother to take not of it. Her eyes scan up the body and she makes eye contact with her saviour.

 _Lucifer_.

A few more shots go off. She tries to look around him but Lucifer hugs her to his chest. "Don't look, it's okay, you're safe now. Everything's okay, Miss Lopez." He says gently into her ear. She takes in a shaky breath and nods, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest. The clip empties but there's no sound of it being reloaded so she pulls away.

Lucifer is reluctant to let her go, so he keeps his hands on her forearms. She blinks a few times at what she's seeing because frankly... it shouldn't be possible. Lucifer Morningstar has.. giant white fluffy wings on his back. She gapes at him and he looks at the ground, almost sheepishly. His feathers are ruffling as he plays with his shirt cuffs.

"Y-You have..." Ella stutters, pointing at the white appendages on his back. Lucifer swallows awkwardly and nods, turning away from her and towards the shooter.

"You've been very naughty Michael Schmidt. Trying to hurt my Scientist is a no-go. Now tell me.." He stands up close and personal with the man, who has since dropped his gun and is sweating profusely. "What do you desire?"

Michael stutters and breathes shallow breaths. "I... I.." Lucifer nods, grinning devilishly. "I want _h-her_ dead!" The man points at Ella with a desperate gasp, and then he's released from Lucifer's question. He begins gasping for his breath back, like he'd been choked.

Lucifer's eyebrows narrow and he sneers angrily. "Why?" He asks, none too kindly.

"B-because she got my sister tossed i-in prison!" He screams, trying to get past the devil. Lucifer grabs him around the neck and shoves him into a pillar, growling as he does so, his wings raising intimidatingly.

"You are _not_ going to touch her." Lucifer growls, squeezing Michael's throat a little tighter.

Ella rushes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Hey, Lucifer- you're gonna kill him!" She tries to reason with him, and he eases up a bit, but still holds him up.

Lucifer pulls him back and slams him up against the pillar again. "Your sister was  _guilty!_ " He screams, squeezing his neck as Michael claws at his hand. The man is starting to go blue from lack of oxygen. Ella grabs his free hand and squeezes it.

"Let go of him, Lucifer. Please," Ella begs, and one look towards the small girl has him throwing the man on the floor.

Michael gasps for air and coughs painfully as he writhes on the floor in agony. Lucifer is glaring daggers at the man and Ella gently drags him away from the man. "Lucifer you..." Her eyebrows furrow and she shakes her head as she looks for the right question to ask. "You saved me.

Lucifer nods slowly, chest still heaving with every breath. "Yes, Miss Lopez, I'm-" He pauses and realises what she asked. "I- yes, I did." He says, almost confused.

"Thank you." He smiles gently and nods once. "Oh, and you're not a method actor then," She laughs awkwardly and Lucifer chuckles, shaking his head.

"Afraid not, Miss Lopez."

Ella raises an eyebrow at him and puts her hands on her hips. "You know, you can call me Ella. Friends call each other by their first name, don't they?" She cracks a grin and lightly punches his arm. Lucifer's face softens but there's still a look of fear in his eyes. Fear of Ella. Fear of _rejection_.

"But I'm.. Aren't you afraid of me?" He asks, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. Ella shrugs.

"I mean sure this is a lot to take in but.. You're still Lucifer. You're still the owner of the Lux nightclub; the LAPD's personal civilian consultant; and one of my closest friends! It's not like this was a sudden revelation. You tell us almost every time you open your mouth, man!" Ella laughs, and Lucifer relaxes slightly.

"So you're not scared.. That's-" He swallows, nodding. "That's good. Great, even."

Ella gives him a concerned look as the devil mumbles to himself. "Okay, we just need to keep an eye on Michael and... can you put away your wings?" She asks. Lucifer nods and shakes his shoulders slightly as his wings disappear back into his back. Ella looks around the room and frowns.

"We need a cover story for the whole... immortal, and wings thing- so that means we need there to be bullets..." She looks around and picks up the gun from the floor, aiming it at a pillar and she takes a few poorly aimed shots until the clip is empty. She puts the gun back down on the ground and pulls off her gloves, shoving them into a pocket on the inside of her jacket.

She then grabs Lucifer and enacts their cover story.

Lucifer grabs Ella around the stomach, and on her mark he runs around behind the pillar- dragging her along with him.

"I don't like this Ella. It feels very much like lying." He says with a frown. She turns her head in his arms- standing in the paint- and smiles up at him.

"You don't have to lie! This really did happen! See?" She looks down and pulls herself out of his arms, walking around to Michael- who is still on the ground- causing red paint footprints. Lucifer follows her with long strides, painting the floor red. "Now, I'm gonna call Chloe."

Lucifer nods but he hesitates. "Miss- er well.. Ella, depending on how the Detective- or Dan- words their questions... I will have to tell the truth." He explains, somewhat sorrowfully.

Ella nods, still smiling as she looks for Chloe's contact number. "That's totally fine man! I mean, Chloe probably won't believe you anyways." She doesn't have any ill-intent when she says this but Lucifer's face shows hurt and she quickly back-tracks. "What I meant by that was- Chloe is a very visual person! She probably wouldn't believe  _me_ if I started talking about you being immortal or having wings-" Lucifer exhales out of his nose, a small smile on his face.

"It's really alright Ella, I know that the Detective doesn't believe me.. but perhaps that's for the best." He tilts his head, smiling a knowing smile. Ella smiles back, relieved, and walks a few steps away to make the call.

 

* * *

 

Chloe, Dan, and a few other officers show up and they take Michael away. They go outside and Dan stands in front of Ella with a notepad and pen as he takes her statement.

"And I ran over there to see what the red was- turns out it was paint!- and then Lucifer grabbed me and pulled me behind that pillar," Ella explains and points towards where a forensics team is checking out the paint prints and bullet holes. Dan nods as he writes it all down, gesturing for her to continue. "And once he stopped firing, me and Lucifer ran out and Lucifer grabbed him a-around the throat." She puts her own hand up to her throat. "And he held him up as he asked him why he wanted to kill us, and Michael said-" She clears her throat and puts on a deeper voice.

"' _I want her dead because she got my sister tossed in prison!'_ , and he's talking about Melissa Schmidt who got sent to prison because I found her prints on the murder weapon." Ella says and looks towards the police car as it leaves the parking lot. Dan thanks her and pats her shoulder as he walks away to his own car.

Ella looks around for Lucifer and sees him talking to Chloe- who looks extremely done with him. Cautiously she walks over and hears the end of their conversation.

"Okay Lucifer, I can't deal with this right now." Chloe turns towards Ella and she lets out a breath of relief as she pulls her friend into a hug. "Are you okay?" The Detective asks, pulling away to look her over. Ella smiles and nods.

"Yeah of course girl! A little gun isn't gonna stop me!" She reassures her friend. Chloe exhales, smiling tiredly.

"Alright, well if you're okay then.. I can yell at you both for going off without telling anyone or bringing backup! What were you thinking? You could have been killed! I expect this from Lucifer but not _you_ Ella!" Chloe chews them out, looking exasperated with her. Ella opens and closes her mouth, trying to come up with an excuse but she just ends up looking much alike a fish.

Chloe continues to yell at them both and they look equally chastised- even Lucifer has stopped trying to interrupt her.

She tells them off for a few minutes before she finally calms down and leaves to go talk to a few other officers. Lucifer and Ella share a look.

"Would you like me to give you a lift home, Miss Lopez?" Lucifer asks and Ella purses her lips and stares at him for a second. "Ah- sorry, Ella." He corrects, and Ella grins, looping her arm with his.

"Why yes Lucifer, I would really appreciate it." She says, still smiling.

Lucifer chuckles softly and nods. "Well then, shall we?" He gestures towards his car, and Ella nods once.

"Yes, we shall." She responds, in her best British impression, causing them both to start laughing as they leave the scene; ignoring the odd looks they receive from the other officers.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
